Can TrueLove Can Conquer All,secrets revieled
by rosygirl15
Summary: Sakura a stubborn,head doctormedicnin,hourglass figured,cherryblossom has fallen for Konoha's pervy playboy Genma Shirunai&viceversa. But when Sasuke returns& the Elders forbid their love,can truelove conquer all?sakurahas secrets that willbe..lemon chap
1. Chapter 1: GETTING READY TO PARTY

Shika/Ino, Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, Genma/Saku, In this story Genma is 6 years older than Sakura.

CHAPTER ONE: Getting ready to party

Sakura is a 16 yrs old (soon to be 17) and fell for the pervy Konoha playboy. Sure they have been great friends since she was thirteen but since she turned 15 she developed a crush on Genma Shirunai. She is top doctor at Konoha Hospital and developed Tsunade's in human strength, but is 10x stronger that Tsunade with it. She is now an Anbu member as well. Her team consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend, and Neji Hyugga, Tenten's fiancé. She has also developed quite a figure. She has curves in all the right places, but she hates the fact that her bust rivals Tsunade's. I mean she has to deal with a lot of pervs out there. She has also grown out her hair which goes down to her waits. But who are we kidding she still has that hotheaded temper and klutziness. She is also 5'6, the shortest of the bunch by half and inch. She has also gotten a resentment towards the Uchiha for joining Orochimaru. That's right she no longer likes/loves him! Her father also passed away two years ago. Ever since than Kakashi and Naruto have become very overprotective. She is still Tsunade-sama's apprentice.

"Come on Sakura," Ino complained. "Yah we want to see you in the outfit Ino picked out for you," Tenten said. "Please just come out already," Hinata begged. "Oh alright I am coming out," Sakura said. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was in a hot pink tube top that showed off most of her back since she had to tie the shirt strings. This way her arms and back are bare. It also is low cut which shows off Sakura's cleavage. The shirt stops at her bellybutton. Then there is her black skirt that is mid thigh length, with a slit in the right side leading to her upper thigh then stops. She has black two-inch high heels on with an anklet that is silver with cherry blossoms around it. (It was a present from Genma for her fourteenth birthday).

Her hair is parted to the right side and is curled at the tips. She has some mascara on along with pinkish-reddish lip-gloss. Then there is the pink eye glitter on her eyelids.

"You look awesome," the three girls exclaimed. "Thanks you," Sakura said. "Genma will definitely love it," Ino said with a giggle. At that comment Sakura blushed a light pink. "No he won't, we are just friends," Sakura stated. The other three knew for a fact that Sakura was in fact deeply in love with the boy but would not show it because it would ruin their friendship.

Hinata was in a violet colored cocktail dress. Tenten was wearing a forest green cocktail dress, while Ino's was midnight blue. There high heels match their outfits. "Well lets meet the guys at the restaurant," Ino said excitedly.

With the guys

Genma was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. Naruto had on black jeans with an orange t-shirt. Shikamaru sported an attire of black jeans and a blue t-shirt while Neji had the same type of pants on but with a green t-shirt on. "Well lets meet the girls at the restaurant now so we won't be late," Neji stated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	2. Matchmaking InProgress

Chapter 2: Matchmaking in Progress (she also has her Kekkei Genkei in this story too. So for details about it are in my other story 'Sakura's Messed Up Life' )

I do not own Naruto except the character Ayummi please r&r

The guys have been waiting at their table for ten minutes now. "What is taking them so long," Naruto complained. "They will be here any minute, Naruto," Neji complied. "Or they were scared off by Naruto's ramen breath," Genma said. Then they all burst out laughing, including Naruto. "Hey that's not funny guys," Naruto said finally getting it. With that they laughed even harder.

"What's so funny guys," Ino asked. All four girls were standing their smiling. All of the guys jaws dropped from what they saw. Each of them were only looking at their girlfriends or in Genma's case best friend. "Well what do you guys think," Tenten asked. The girls heard the words "Hot" "Beautiful" "Gorgeous" "Fantastic", then took their seats. In this order, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Genma then across to the other side are the people/shinobi from Neji, Tenten, Hinata, to Naruto.

After they all ordered the girls started some small talk.

Shika&Ino

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"You look beautiful tonight Ino," Shikamaru said trying to hide a blush but failed miserably. "Thank you Shika," Ino said with a blush on her face.

"Shikamaru, I was thinking. Hinata, Tenten, and I have already talked about this, and I need you help." "Why doesn't Sakura know," Shikamaru inquired. She rolled her eyes and said, "Its about her.-Shikamaru gave her a puzzled look--The girls and I need help to get Sakura and Genma together. After all, they are too stubborn to admit they love each other even to their friends," Ino said with a pout.

"I am in on it. I am sure the other guys will like to help as well. But just one question. How do you know Sakura loves Genma? Because its obvious to me and the guys that Genma loves her even though he denies it. I mean he doesn't have one night stands anymore, but the occasional date without the sex. Just the way he looks when he is thinking about her gives it away," Shikamaru concluded.

"Ah well you see Sakura would not tell us anything so Hinata put a sleeping serum in Sakura's tea. While they re sleeping you ask them a question and they answer it completely honestly. So we asked her about her feelings towards Genma. This is exactly what she said 'I would do absolutely anything for him. I daydream about him every day. I know deep in my heart that he is my true love. I would die just so he could still be breathing. He is the reason I got over Sasuke. If only he loved me as much as I loved him." Ino stated with a sad sigh.

"Well than would should think up a couple of things to do to get those to together and run it by the guys," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

As they talked about ideas Tenten and Neji were thinking the same thing.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Well what if you bump into Sakura and she runs into him," Neji suggested. "Nah we can think of something better than that," Tenten said. Then a thought came to her, "Hold on Neji I have got the perfect plan Tenten said knowingly. After she whispered the plan to Neji she got up from her seat and called for Ino and Hinata to come to the bathroom with her. Neji also called for Shikamaru and Naruto to come with him to have a private talk. So they went in the guys bathroom.

"Well that was weird," Genma stated. "So how was your last mission Genma. Its been while since I have been on one with the hospital work," Sakura complained. "It went well. Also, I think you are doing a wonderful job at he hospital. I mean your at the top and you are sixteen years old, very impressive," Genma said with a since smile. Sakura blushed at the comment. As they continued their talk their was a matchmaking plan in progress.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"OK so remember that Sakura is supposed to be the first one to sing, and it has to be the song Declaration of Love by Celine Dion," Tenten said. "OK we got it," both girls chorused.

"And Hinata you already called Kiba about the plans." "Yes and he agrees." "Good and Ino you already called Ayummi," "Yes, she agrees." "Excellent." With that done the girls walked back to the table and finished their meals.

--

"Naruto remember to persuade Genma into singing. After all, with Tenten's plan he will be jealous with rage. Also, Shikamaru he has to sing the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Remember the target is to get both to admit their feelings" Neji spoke. "Hai," both Naruto and Shika said. With that they went back to their table and finished eating. "Hey guys I was thinking, maybe instead of going to the local bar we go to Infinity. You know that new club that opened up. I think they even have karaoke tonight," Ino said. "Sure that sounds like fun," Sakura exclaimed.

On their walk to the bar they ran into Kiba. "Oh, hey Kiba what's up," Sakura asked. "Nothing much just going to that club Infinity," Kiba said thinking about the plan. "Oh why don't you come with us," Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

Kiba smirked, "Sure that sounds like fun," he said mischievously towards Sakura. She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. The others were smiling as well, but for a completely different reason because of what they were seeing. Genma almost boiled over with the jealousy he was feeling. _What is he doing with MY SAKURA?_

_That should be me she giggling at. Wait when did she become mine. Oh I don't care! Tonight I am telling her how I really feel._ With that everyone started walking towards the club. Seven of those people were thinking "_The plan is already working. Operation make them admit feelings is a go._


	3. matchmaking turnout

CHAPTER 3:What is the Turn-Out?

Half- an-hour later all he couples are dancing. Also, Genma is dancing with Ayummi and Kiba with Sakura. Both of them are blind with jealousy and hurt. But they sure are masking it well behind their smiles. Then Hinata pulls Sakura aside and asks her to sing karaoke. "Well I don't know Hinata," Sakura aid while thinking about it. "Please Sakura-Chan, The song is Declaration of Love by Celine Dion. Just think about it you can pour your emotion into the song and dedicate it to Genma. Then he will immediately go after you than Ayummi," Hinata asked. At the mention of Ayummi's name Sakura agreed to do it.

"Hey Genma after the song that comes after this one will you please sing a song,"

Naruto said. "No way," Genma said. "Please I will not eat ramen for a whole 10 days if you do this," Naruto pleaded. "Hhhhhhmmmmmm" was his answer. "Plus she will drop Kiba and come to you. I mean I have heard you sing before, it was awesome," Naruto said.

"I will do it, but when did you hear me sing Naruto," Genma asked with suspicion. "Well uh, um the thing is Neji put some sleeping powder in your soup. When you fell asleep Shikamaru asked you to sing 'Colors of the Wind' when the songs music started playing and I got out a video camera. We were hoping to blackmail you with this," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well considering that I have dirt of Shikamaru sleeping with a teddy bear, Neji with high heels on, and you dancing with a mop with an apron on. I suggest a truce of blackmail, but don't forget you not eating ramen for ten days," Genma said. "OK then," Naruto said hoping that Genma forgot about the ramen thing.

The spotlight came on as a pink haired medic took the stage. Everyone turned to see her, especially Genma. "Hello Everyone I will be singing this song, Declaration of Love, in dedication to a special someone out there. They have been one my best friends since I was thirteen," Sakura said looking straight into Genma's eyes. _She is talking about me! OH I wonder if she really does have feelings for me,' _Genma thought. Sakura cleared her throat and began to sing.

Dreamin', dreamin', dreamin'..."Wow she has a voice of an angel," Genma whispered. There eyes are locked with one another.

You are my knight in hero of my heart When you smile at me, I see A true world go up The river is getting deep, believe it You're all these arms of mine wanna holdAll wrapped up with a river Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold(_She is expressing her feelings through song, oh Sakura I love you too,' Genma thought. They still haven't broken eye contact yet. He _is smiling at her.)

(Chorus:)So listen up--it's you I trust feel magic ev'ry time that we touch I pledge allegiance to the heavens above Tonight to you, babyI make my declaration of love

'I'll take that as a good sign that he is smiling tame," Sakura thought.

Just like Juliet Belonged to Romeo You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go In the heat of the night, so right You taste my sweetness on your lips I'll make it better than you ever dreamed And the rest of your life will be just like this, baby So listen up--it's you I trust I feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of love

So listen up--it's you I trustI feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of loveDeclaration of love, declaration of love...In the heat of the night, so rightYou taste my sweetness on your lipsI'll make it better than you ever dreamedAnd the rest of your life will be just like this, baby So listen up--it's you I trustI feel magic ev'ry time that we touchI pledge allegiance to the heavens aboveTonight to you, babyI make my declaration of love

Everyone, especially Genma cheered for her as the song ended. Then she said, "I hope that the someone I dedicated this song to loves me as much as I love him," Sakura said while still staring at Genma. He mouthed the words 'I do'. Sakura was so happy at that moment. She smiled a special smile just for Genma and walked off the stage.

"Get your but up there and sing the song Beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney," Ino commanded. "OK, I am going," Genma said smiling. "Hey Genma, where are you going," said a Sakura that just got back to the group. "I am going on stage and singing a special song in dedication to you," Genma said knowing that, that took a lot of courage.

Sakura blushed at what he said. As Genma made his way to the center of the stage he said, "This next song is dedicated to someone who I have been in love with for almost two years now, and I hope you like I," Genma said with a smile while staring at a blushing Sakura. At this Hinata kissed Naruto, along with the other girls with their boyfriends whispering 'the pan worked'.

Chorus I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul("His voice is of an angels," Sakura exclaimed while holding the gaze between her and Genma.)

I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your beautiful soul, yeah You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry cmon lets try I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Am I crazy for wanting you Baby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your time Do you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it too There is nothing left to hide I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You beautiful soul, yeah.

When the song ended everyone shouted "Do a duet with Pinkie". At this Sakura blushed and walked on stage. It looks like even the crowd could see true love written between those two. "We are going to sing the song "I Had the Time of My Life" ,Sakura said.

With that the two looked at the screen and started singing. All their friends started slow dancing.

Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it Secretly So we take each others hand 'Cause we seem to understand The urgency just remember

You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because

I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight" Just remember

You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because

I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you.

The crowd cheered as the two left the stage. "Genma I truly meant every word I have sung tonight and these words I also speak. Genma I have loved you since I have turned fifteen. At first I thought it was just a crush but then it evolved into something else. But I know now that I truly love you body and soul," Sakura said with that smile that's just for him. "Sakura, you took the words out of my mouth. I have loved you for so long. I too thought it was just a crush at first but I know that it is love. I love every aspect about you Sakura. That includes the glitches, like your stubbornness and klutziness. I like it. I love everything you are Sakura. Sasuke was the biggest dumb-ass I know for not loving you for you. I do though, Sakura," Genma said with his biggest smile. "Oh Genma," Sakura said while reaching out to hug him. And there they are hugging with their friends cheering in the background. "Yes, you two are finally together," their friends screamed. Then a slow song started, "May I have this dance," Genma asked bowing. Sakura giggled and said, " Yes, you may kind stranger. As they started dancing so did their friends.

"Nobody Loves Me Like You Do"

Like a candle burning bright Love is glowing in your eyes A flame to light our way That burns brighter ev'ry day But, now, I have you Nobody loves me like you do

Like a leaf upon the wind I could find no place to land I dreamed the hours away And wondered every day Do dreams come true? And nobody loves me like you do

What if I'd never met you? Where would I be right now? Funny how life just falls in place somehow You've touched my heart in places That I never even knew 'Cause nobody loves me like you do

I was words without a tune I was a song still unsung A poem with no rhyme A dancer out of time But, now, there's you Babe, nobody loves me like you do

What if I'd never met you? Where would I be right now? Funny how life just falls in place somehow You've touched my heart in places That I never even knew Nobody loves me Nobody loves me Nobody loves me like you do Nobody loves me like you do

Sakura and Genma have been getting closer as the song went on. Each swaying to the beat of the music. Then at the end of the song they met in a fiery and passionate kiss. When they broke about both were blushing and Genma asked, "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend," Genma asked gazing into eyes. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when he asked her and she answered with a passionate kiss much like the one earlier. When she pulled away she said, " Does that answer your question Genma," Sakura asked. Genma shivered at the way she said his name. It always happened when ever she said his name.

"Yes, I guess it does but one more kiss won't hurt," as Genma leaned in to give her kiss she pulled back and said, "Don't you think you have had enough kisses for one night."

"No I think I need at least one more," Genma said with a pout. "Well you'll have to play Hide-and-go-seek and if you find me you get another one, but all of the guys are playing," Sakura said with a mischievous smile.


	4. Hideandgostreak with pranks

CHAPTER 4: Hide- and- Go-Streak? With Pranks

I do not own Naruto except for my character Ayummi.

So the gang went to Sakura's house to play hide-and-go-seek. "Ok I am it, and these are the rules: if you find a person and they run you have to catch them: If you catch them in under 5 minutes and they are your intimate other they must either flash you or grope you: once you find someone they must come back here to this tree and wait for everyone else including who is it to come back: no beyakugan using: the last rule is that you must count down from 100: Everyone clear," Genma spoke. They said in unison, "Hai, perverted one." Then they all burst out laughing while Genma closed his eyes while leaning on the tree and started counting. "100 panties-99 panties," but was cut off by a highheel to his back. "You know there is no rule in how you count down." Then he started again. While several people laughed.

The girls all took off their shoes. The guys hid them selves as bushes. While Tenten went to hide behind the garbage cans, and Ino in Sakura's living room behind her big screen TV. Hinata jumped to the roof from a tree and laid flat on her back.

Lastly, Sakura ran inside and quickly made a tape of her voice moaning Genma's name. Than she put it in a large cassette player and put a timer on it so that when the front or kitchen door opened it would press play.(don't ask how its done) Then she taped it to the back of her bedroom door, tied a thin rope around it, then threw it through a loop of metal that came out of the ceiling and tied the end to a can of sticky silly string that would spray him in the chest, stomach, and hair. Then she connected an invisibles wire to the can and tied the other end to the cord of the fan. (Which would be directly above him when he is sprayed) She then gathered feathers out of an open pillow(coincidence) and put them on the fans wings.

She than cleaned anything up that would be out of order, She figured he was down to 20-painties. The pervert she thought. She then ran upstairs and hid in her hall closet behind some boxes and clothe rackets. "Two-panties, One panty, OK HERE I COME," Genma yelled. He first found Neji, then Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten. "Ino and Sakura must be inside," Hinata said. "I guess so," Genma said. Neji was really happy because now he was it and he was going to make sure he found Tenten first.

As Genma opened the front door he thought he heard moaning but shrugged it off. He found Ino in a nano-second. "Well I'll head outside, but I think I hear Sakura moaning for you," Ino said trying to hold back a giggle. Genma blushed because he heard it to. "Well I better go," Ino quickly ran out the door.

"OOHH GEENMMAA!" he heard Sakura moan. He gulped as his pants suddenly got tighter and he was thinking dirty thoughts about Sakura. '_Oh I want her right now, he thought walking to the bedroom door._ Genma opened the door and was welcomed with sticky silly string in his hair, chest, stomach and pants. He pulled down on the can to see what it was but he soon regretted it. Then he heard something from the back of her door Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. I-I tricked you. You better find me soon before that sticky silly string messes up your hair for good." Than he heard her giggle. He looked behind the door and ripped the tape player from the door and yelled to no one in particular "Sakura I am so going to get you back for this!" Then he got quiet and felt a familiar chakra source upstairs. He went up there and found that it was from her hall closet. He threw open the door but did not see her. "Sakura come out right now and help me before my hair is completely ruined," Genma stated with annoyance. _'So he fell for the trick eh," Sakura asked herself. "We totally got him, but we are probably going to get a punishment," Inner Sakura said. "You're just as perverted as him," Sakura yelled at him._ Than she started giggling.

"OK, I am coming out," Sakura said. When she got out she burst out into laughter immediately. Genma thought her laughter sounded like soothing music. He can't stay mad at her for ever right.

As soon as they got outside everybody burst into laughter. "Funny trick Sakura I would have never thought of anything like that," Shikamaru said in between laughter. "Yah, well Neji is it. I am stuck like this until I go home tonight, but no permanent damage was done," Genma said dryly. "Ah cheer up Mr.- I-got--a-cactus-shoved-up-my-butt," Sakura said while pouting. Some of them laughed. "OK fine I will cheer up as long as you make this up to me(pointing to his self) by going on a date tomorrow night," Genma said with a pout. " How can I not when you look so cute pouting. Shit! I said that out loud," Sakura said. The other girls laughed while heat rose to Genma's face. "Anyways I will start counting. 100-tenten's hot, 99 -Tenten's hot," Neji said continuing counting. The others laughed while Tenten had a stain of pink on her cheeks. Everyone went into hiding.

"1-Tenten's hot, READY OR NOT HERE I COME," Neji shouted. He quickly found Tenten. She took off running, while Neji just smirked who soon caught up to her.

So she just flashed him. They soon found the other guys. Then later Tenten found Shikamaru. "100-this is troublesome," and so one. He found Ino but she decided to run. Shikamaru caught her with his shadow-possession jutsu. Then he smirked when an idea came to mind. After all, he thought, no one else is around." He soon removed his shirt, as Ino removed her dress. "You really have a nice hour glass figure Ino," Shikamaru said staring at her. Ino blushed and said, "Fine I will just flash you," and with that she did. They soon found the others. Time skip. Now Hinata was it. 100, 99, and so on. She found Naruto first. They were both blushing, then she groped his pants. Their blushes deepened when they returned. Later Naruto found Sakura.

100-cherries, 99-cherries, she said. When she finished she went looking for Genma. "I'm up here Sakura-hime," Genma said. She jumped up their and kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile. "Saki you can choose to not do anything. I do not want you to be pressured into doing this," Genma stated. With that Sakura gave him a passionate kiss than said, "What if I want to."

His eyes widened slightly when she started giving him a hand job. She stopped than sat on him and began the make out session. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she granted him permission. As their tongues battled Genma's ran over the roof of his mouth which earned him a moan. "We better go find the others," Sakura stated. They found he others in a matter of minutes. "Well good-bye and good-night guys," Sakura said. After the chorus of good nights she gave Genma a sweet kiss good bye. "I love you and will pick you up at 7 for the date," Genma said while leaving. Sakura took a shower and was off to bed thinking, '_Wow Hide-and -go-streak with pranks' _she giggled before curling up and falling asleep.


	5. A NOTE FOR THE PEOPLE

A NOTE TO THE PEOPLE

I am so sorry about not updating for practically a month. I got grounded because of my sometimes forgetfulness and it cost me oh so many weeks of computer time. But do not worry I will start typing/updating as soon as possible. Which will be later tonight I suppose. Anyways, thank you to all of the people that have been reading my story.

If any of you peoples have ideas for the story, I am welcome to hear them.


	6. Big Date Mess UpsThey Can't Find Out

CHAPTER SIX: BIG DATE MESS UPS/They can't find out!(yet)

Please r&r. (only the other couples know about Genma and Sakura's relationship)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It was almost 7pm as Sakura waited for Genma to pick her up for their date. She decided to wear her hair in a low ponytail but also curled the ends of her hair. She was wearing her favorite pair of light blue skinny jeans. While also wearing a silk white top that tied around her neck(instead of having sleeves). The shirt went to right above Sakura's belly button. She had on silver hoop earrings on and wearing white stilettos.(tall with a single spiked heal)

'_That boy better get here soon or we are gonna be late to Club Dance Fever,' _Inner Sakura spoke with rage. 'Relax he will get here soon enough,' Sakura thought while looking in the mirror. While admiring her outfit her eyes drifted over to the Team 7 photo taken almost 5 years ago.

'Well things sure have changed. Everyone in the Rookie 11 are all paired off. Lee is getting married in one year to Kayumi. She is that clerk at the boutique I think. While all the others are dating. At least Lee and Naruto gave up on their crush for me when we were 13. I am so happy he and Hinata are going out. I am glad that I also got over that stupid crush on Sas-gay 4 months after he left.

Then Inner Saki interrupted her thoughts by saying,_ 'Yah, he was nothing but an emo-tionless chicken ass haired bastard. Besides Genma-kun is much better than he is and he is also older.' _Sakura was oblivious to the fact that Genma already arrived and was standing right behind her.

"Boo," Genma whispered in her ear. He watched her as she squeaked and put a kunai to his neck in a flash. "Don't scare me like that, Genma. I was deep in thought. You bubble brain," she muttered the last part. Genma made an act of looking hurt and said, "I heard that you know. I can't believe my Cherry-chan has called me this. It is just devastating." He definitely put on the drama queen act( I saw the movie).

"Well what will make you feel better," Sakura asked with fake concern.

"Only a kiss can heal the wound you put in my heart," Genma said with a grin from ear to ear.

Sakura rolled her eyes when an idea popped into her head. She carefully took out her pet fish (Fernando) out of his bowl and into her hand behind her back. "OK pucker up, Genma," Sakura said. As he closed his eyes and did so she held Fernando in front of his face and moved him forwards until she heard a kissing sound. She then put Fernando back into the bowl thinking Genma didn't see it.

"Man Sakura your lips sure did taste bony and chapped," Genma said with a smile. Oh he definitely knew. His smile widened when he saw Sakura get slightly angry.

"Well I better go wash fish lip taste off my mouth," Genma said while walking towards the kitchen sink. As soon as he came back they started for the door.

5 minutes later………………

Genma had his arm draped over Sakura's shoulder. "So where are we going for dinner afterwards, Genma," Sakura asked curiously. "It's a surprise Cherry." Sakura faked pouted and asked again but got the same answer. They soon were standing in front of Club Dance Fever.

"We have arrived, My lady," Genma said while grabbing Sakura's hand and bending over slightly. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans without his hitae-ate over his hair. Sakura giggled and said, "Why thank you kind sir." When they got inside they went over to the bar.( This Club is for ages 16 and older) "I will have a martini and this young lady here will have a Diet Coke," Genma spoke. "Sure thing, Genma," the bar keeper spoke.

"Well would you like to dance while we wait for our drinks Sakura," Genma asked. Then the song Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. "Yes I would, this is my favorite song," Sakura said with excitement.

As they started dancing amongst the other people somebody was shoved right between the two. Then they were separated even further by other people starting to dance in between them. "Sakura." 'Genma." They both shouted each others names but was drowned out by the music.

"Hey are did you just fall from heaven because you look like an angel," a random guy spoke to Sakura. "Did you just come from a dumpster because you look like trash," Sakura said while scanning the crowd for Genma.

"Hey slut, what are you doing with my boyfriend," a girl with too much make up and looked like she was wearing a skirt for a dress. She and her boyfriend had recently moved to Konoha.

"I am no slut, look who's talking. By the way he was coming on to me," Sakura said with her anger rising and temper already out to play.

The girl then lunged at Sakura and said, "Who are you calling a slut, bitch."

Sakura moved out of the way and said, "I am not being a bitch. What I am saying is that you should get your self a new boyfriend instead of this player. I mean he is the one that came onto me. He is just a man-hoe." Both glared at Sakura when something happened that could kill that guy.

The girls boyfriend then stepped and said, "Hey why don't you get lost, girlie. Why would I come on to an ugly thing like you. I mean you even died your hair pink. You're just a pink-haired freak." At that point the people who were dancing by the group suddenly back away and looked almost scared. Never make fun of Sakura's hair if you're not her friend or you will meet with her in human strength. (as in DOOM!!)

Sakura gave the guy a black eye, wedgy, and a broken jaw. She was only planning on doing that much and when she started walking away another guy came up to her and said, "Hey cutie, you did a good job of hurting that guy out there. Care to teach me a few tricks." He then reached for her wrist but she drew back. This time before she could say anything the guy was immediately pinned against the wall with senbon. Then Genma was in front of the man saying, "I am only warning you this one time. Do not touch Sakura or talk to her in that way again. If you do more senbon will arrive and not in places you expect them." Genma than walked over to Sakura and brought her over to a booth near the back. In the booth were some of her friends, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Man Sakura you really laid a beat down on that guy," Naruto complimented. "Yah he got off lucky compared to all the other guys that have done something like that to you," Ino said. "I even remember once when a guy was following you around the entire night at Suna's top bar. He walked off limping," Hinata said while thinking about the memory. Kiba corrected her by saying, "No he was dragging himself away." "What can we say. We are glad we have Sakura as a friend. After all she will never take it out on us," Naruto concluded with a smile. Kiba then said, "Well you are the exception with Sakura's anger, Naruto," Ino said with a smile. At that everyone cracked up.

"Genma, you are ok aren't you. You haven't spoken much since you told that guy off," Sakura asked with concern. Genma turned to her, wrapped his arm around her and said, "I guess I have just been thinking that's all. Besides how can I not think about how gorgeous you look in that outfit." Sakura blushed and said, "Thanks, Genma." "You guys do need to keep this secret, though. I mean the legal age is 17. You will have o wait until Sakura is 17 to go out with her publicly. Other wise it will be taboo," Ino said. "Yah, we have to wait a whole month. it's a good thing that when were singing and dancing with each other every body was completely wasted. Along with this place," Genma spoke knowingly.

"It sure is a good thing that this really is love. Especially since it's Genma that I am in love with," Sakura finished with a smile. "Yah, well you both need each other. Sakura to keep Genma in line, and Genma to make Sakura feel loved. I honestly think you to are perfect for one another They chatted for a bit until Genma and Sakura vanished and leaves replaced their seats. "Well thanks for saying good bye, Forehead," Ino said a little annoyed.

The two then appeared outside of the club. "Genma we didn't even say good bye," Sakura said with a pout. Genma pulled her into a hug and said, "You can talk to the guys later. Right now is my surprise for you." "OK, Genma." Genma blind folded Sakura and started leading her towards the surprise.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Half an hour later…….

"Come on Genma, we have been walking for about a half an hour. So can you please show me now," Sakura said with a pout.

"You know that pout would work better with the puppy dog eyes," Genma said while un blindfolding Sakura. She was about to talk back until she had seen what was in front of her. The full moon hung right above the trees and the big lake in front of the trees was sparkling with the moon's reflection. All around the lake were wild flowers, and right in front of Sakura was a picnic on the grass with candles on it.(its about 10pm)

Sakura was speechless, all she could say was "Oh Genma it's beautiful". (Oh and but of course there is the fact that this is about a month and a ½ before Sakura's birthday(March 28) so it should still be late winter. Well Lady Tsunade had to lay a genjutsu on the village and surrounding area because the winter storms were to violent for Konoha's crop lands. So now the weather's average is about 65 degrees)

"Oh, Genma this is so sweet of you, and so romantic. I never knew you were the type," Sakura said finishing with a giggle. Genma grabbed the picnic basket in his hand and said, "Well I actually am quite the romantic, Sakura." He then pulled out a big bowl of ramen.(he put a jutsu on the food so it won't get cold and so some of it can stay cold)

Then two forks, glasses, and apple spritzer(remember she is still underage). After that he pulled out two plates filled with dango and rice balls.

"Genma, are you sure that we can eat all of this," Sakura spoke while staring wide eyed at the food. "Oh, I am sure of it, Sakura. Besides there is also a bowl of Miso soup in the basket. Oh and by the way open up," Genma said while holding out some ramen on his chopsticks. Sakura shook her head no in a teasing matter. "I guess I'll have to open your mouth my self," Genma said with a sly grin on his face. "What are you-- Sakura was cut off by Genma holding her against a tree with one arm while holding the chopsticks and ramen in his other hand. "Now Sakura, this is the last time I am warning you. Now will you please eat this," Genma asked teasingly with a grin on his face. Then Sakura with a said with a giggle, "No way, Ho-say." "Oh so now I am ho-say, huh. Well I'll show you little Cherry," Genma said with that same sly grin.

He then "ate" the ramen. "Oh smooth, Genma. How are you suppos--" Sakura was cut off when Genma crashed his lips onto Sakura's. Sakura was surprised at first but then leaned into the kiss. Genma ran his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance. Sakura quickly open her mouth and instead of met with Genma's tongue she was met with ramen instead. Genma smirked and pulled back from the kiss. Sakura swallowed the ramen and said, "Well that was the best way I have ever eaten ramen before." "Well we should probably eat the rest of this food so it won't go to waste," Genma said while bringing some rice to his mouth.

A little while after finishing the food and talking a bit Genma cleared the items from he blanket. He then took out two chocolate bars from the basket and handed one to Sakura.

"Good thing you put a jutsu on the food Genma," Sakura commented.

As they were laying down and looking up at the stars Sakura got an idea. "Genma I'm cold," Sakura said. She must have had some luck since a cold wind just went by. "Oh here is my jacket, Sakura," Genma said while wrapping it around her shoulders.

Sakura got slightly ticked at this while Inner Sakura said, _'Is he a moron. Go cuddle up to his side or say that you are still cold. If your plan is going to work you need to be hugging him.'_ "Ok, ok," Sakura thought.

"Genma I am still cold," Sakura whined while scooting closer to him. Genma finally pulled her to him and said, "There is this better, my lady." Sakura giggled and replied with a yes. Everything seemed fine for a few moments. Then Sakura started kissing Genma's jaw. "I was trying to take a nap Sakura," Genma said quietly. Sakura giggled and said, "Too bad so sad, Genma-kun." He was lost in thought while she continued kissing his neck.

Sakura stood up and said, "Genma get up I have a gift for you." Remembering her last "gift" to him Genma glared and asked, "What is it." "It's a surprise now get you senbon-chewing hooker ass up right now," Sakura said while giggling.(Genma has had the senbon in his mouth the whole time. Also, ever since Genma started crushing on Sakura he has stopped his pervy playboy ways. He thought to himself that Sakura was the most magnificent woman in the world, and loves her with all his heart content. Despite his sometime moron ways around her.)

"You know for a fact that all of my old ways with women are over Sakura. Besides those women are no wear near to how magnificent you are.(see) You are always on my mind Sakura. Anything can somehow remind me of you. I love you and you only Sakura," Genma said once he stood up and hugged her romantically.

Sakura gave Genma a passionate kiss which he replied to and deepened. Then Sakura ripped his shirt over his head. "Sakura, no now is not the time," Genma said while kissing her jaw line. Sakura's blush would have put a tomato to shame. She then said, "Genma its not that." She then giggled and ran off with his shirt. Genma suddenly realizing he was clod chased after her. Only to find her in front of the lake with his shirt in hand. May I remind you it was his lucky shirt(not that kind of shirt, pervs). He always had some sort of luck when ever he wore it.

Realizing what she was about to do Genma quickly said, "Sakura, do not throw that into the lake. It's my lucky shirt." Sakura than got angry and said, "You mean to tell me you got lucky with a woman when ever you wore this shirt." Genma's eyes widened and said, "No Sakura, I just have some sort of luck when ever I wear this shirt. By the way I have never worn it when ever I was with a woman." His reply from Sakura was a surprised oh, and I am so sorry. Genma than walked towards her. Sakura could do nothing since she would have fallen in the lake. She then got another idea. When Genma got close enough she 'handed' him his shirt. Sakura gave it a good yank and Genma was soon loosing his balance. He grabbed onto the nearest thing to him which just so happened to be Sakura and they both fell into the water.

"AH, the water is cold. Why did you pull me in Genma," Sakura while hugging her bear arms and treading water at the same time. "If you push me into the water you are going down with me. So take that as a lesson to not make people fall into freezing cold water again," Genma said while treading water. Sakura called him a goof and splashed him and soon a water fight broke out. Then Sakura sensed Asuma, Kakashi, and Iruka coming from up to 10 miles away. She told Genma and he said, "Sakura mask your chakra and hide in that deeper part of the water between the bushes. After all you are the only person I know who can make it seem that she is not there at all thanks to your chakra abilities. Those three must be coming back from a mission." "Ok, Genma."

As soon as she disappeared three figures showed up at the picnic blanket and immediately saw Genma getting out of the water. "Well I didn't expect Genma to be the host of such a homecoming gift. Or is just for another lady friend," Iruka prodded. Genma smirked and said, "Well I consider this woman close to my heart. Someone whom I will always care about(note that Sakura can hear them)." All three men scoffed and Asuma said, "Well I might I ask who is the lucky lady. After all you have been off the market for a while." "Sorry Guys, I wish I could tell you who she was but I can only say that all of you have met her before," Genma said rather quickly. Can you blame the guy, Sakura is in cold water waiting for them to leave.

The guys pulled Genma into a conversation and have been talking for about five minutes when they hear someone sneeze. "Well, well, well. It looks like Genma was hiding her from us in the bushes. They must be a non ninja since I do not detect a chakra source from her. Well young lady what is your name," Kakashi asked with amusement. (he put his book down when he heard the sneeze)

"There is no one but a forest animal over there Kakashi," Genma said hastily. "Well then I am going to check on the poor little creature and see if it has a cold," Kakashi said. Genma turned as white as a ghost.

As Kakashi walked towards the bushes Sakura was thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess. She then got an idea and changed into a woman from the town that Genma has been seen with before. She did the jutsu and now has charcoal black hair and dark brown eyes with a light tan. Before Genma could stop him Kakashi reached out and pulled back the bushes revealing a girl treading in the water. Kakashi helped her out of the water.

"What id your name miss. I don't believe I have seen in the village before. Sakura thought up something and quickly said, "Oh my name is Haruna and I am from the village in the Sand. I was walking my way over to this village when I met Genma." Sakura mentally slapped herself for picking a name so close to her surname(last name).

"Well than Genma, how do you explain this picnic," Asuma asked with curiosity. "Well I felt like I should treat her to some food and I told her to wait here while I went back to my place to get something to eat," Genma explained. "Well it seems to me that this took a lot of planning," Iruka prodded.

Sakura new her jutsu would only last a few more minutes so she did the only thing she could think of, "Genma I am cold. While you talk to the others I am going to wrap my self up in the blanket." She than ran towards the blanket and covered her self from head to toe. A few minutes after the guys teasing Genma they heard two poofing sounds and had seen smoke near the now bare blanket.

"Her jutsu must have fallen off," Genma accidentally said out loud. Iruka went over to the blanket and found a note. "Well she must have been a ninja after all. So sorry that your date just ditched you Genma. It looks like she left you a note though," Iruka stated. Genma tried to take the note away but was not to quick.

'_Dear Genma, _

_I am so sorry the date had to end this way but the jutsu couldn't hold on any longer. I will make it up to you tomorrow, Cuddles, I will take you to a lunch date at Ichikaru's at 1pm tomorrow. I miss you very much, and also tell which ever buddy it is to stop reading those disgusting books. Also tell the other one to stop smoking. Yah that's right I saw his package of cigarettes in his pocket. Your other friend seemed like the nice and normal one. I love you, Genma._

_Xoxo_

_Yours Truly,_

_SH'_

Iruka spoke in a high pitched voice. "Hah I knew she was a ninja. Plus, she is probably from Konoha as well," Kakashi said in an accusing voice. "Puh-lease Kakashi, if she was from the village you would know very well who she is. So I suggest you go to Anko right now. After all she is your wife," Genma said in a bored tone.

Then they started accusing him of a taboo relationship but not this kind a gay kind. After 10 minutes of arguing they concluded that Genma was not gay but that they must find out who this mystery woman was.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Genma than poofed into Sakura's living room. Only to startle Sakura and have her fall off the back of the couch.(reminds of how one of my friends had to be on crutches because of a similar incident) "Oh I am sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to startle you," Genma said with concern in his eyes as he put her down on the couch. "It's ok Genma. I know you didn't mean to," as Sakura said this she laid her head on his chest.(he was leaning against the couches arm) Genma kissed the top of her head while stroking her hair and said, "Well the guys know that you're a ninja and probably live in the area. Although they went so far as saying that the reason it was secret was because you were a guy. Which they later concluded you as not and are probably going to be at Ichikaru's tomorrow," Genma said quietly, trying to sooth Sakura into sleep.

Sakura yawned and said, "Don't worry I'll still mask my chakra but will have a different disguise." Genma than asked, "Sakura why did you pick a name one letter from your surname?" Sakura blushed and replied with the fact that she could not think of anything else.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The next day at Ichikaru's………..

Genma and Sakura were sitting by each other chatting and waiting for their orders to arrive. This time Sakura had deeper tanned skin, hazel eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

Of course the guys did show up and asked Haruna some questions.

"Well I better head home, Genma-kun," Haruna said. "I'll walk you, Haruna-san," Genma said oh so politely. As they walked away Asuma, Iruka, and Kakashi knew that she still had on a disguise though. So they got to talking about how to figure out who this mystery girls really. Then they thought of the perfect plan.

As Sakura and Genma were walking down the street to Sakura's they both thought,

'They can't find out(yet)'


	7. Sakura's Birthday and Surfacing Question

CHAPTER SEVEN: Sakura's Birthday and surfacing questions

Please read & review

I do not own Naruto!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

About a month later…………

"Come on you guys, hurry up. Naruto put up the streamers on that tree. Shikamaru help with the Happy Birthday banner," Neji dictated. "Neji stop dictating us. We have an hour left until Genma brings Sakura here to the park. So just relax," Naruto whined. Just than Kiba ran up the pathway to them. "Guys hurry up we only have 15 minutes left until Sakura shows," Kiba said while trying to catch his breath. "Oh shit," Ino spoke.

Ten minutes later the birthday party was ready. The guests at the party were the 10 of the Konoha 11. Along with Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and of course Genma! Asuma had a mission and Tsunade was of course trapped in her office because of paperwork. "OK, she is walking up the path right now. Lets hide guys," Ino whispered.

As they found hiding places they saw Genma with his hands over Sakura's eyes. "Come on Genma, I should be treated fairly. After all I got back from my Anbu mission at 3am, and I had to end up killing 5 people all on my birthday," Sakura pouted. Genma smirked and said, "Fine." He then took her blindfold off and said, "Happy Birthday Cherry-chan." "Uh, why do you insist on calling me that, Sparky," Sakura said while giggling. Genma rolled his eyes and said, "I only call you that because it annoys you and you actually let me call you that. Besides you call me Sparky. I mean ever since your hair dryer electrocuted me you have been calling me that." Sakura giggled and said, "Well if you knew how to use a hair dryer you wouldn't be in this mess would you." Whatever was his reply.

Then everybody jumped out of their places and yelled, "Happy Birthday Sakura."

She opened her gifts first. She got a katana sword from Neji, engraved silver shuriken from Tenten, a white & pink kimono from Anko and Kakashi, a giant fox plushy from (guess who) Naruto, special herb remedies from both Tsunade and Hinata, stuffed butterflies from Shino, green spandex jumpsuit from Lee and Gai, Icha Icha Paradise from Jiraiya. Who said that this story was dedicated to a certain couple, and that this story is not even on sale yet and will be a limited addition. Her other gifts were a pair of earrings from Shikamaru and Ino, Iruka and Asuma bought her a starters guitar, a new cd from Chougi, an exact replica of Tsunade's kimono only in the colors of red and navy blue from Kurenai, and a puppy from Kiba. "Aw, she looks so cute. What breed is she Kiba," Sakura asked while holding "Oreo". What can I say the dog is black and white, it was the only name to come to mind. "She is a Siberian Husky. The only one that was in the kennel," Kiba answered. "Well where did your kennel get her Kiba. I mean that type of dog is not even from this continent," Ino commented. "Well for every four years we get 5 puppies that were the runts of a litter from across the world. Siberian Huskies are normally kept in that area, but this little one was an orphan and was born with a damaged paw. Plus we were willing to pay the money for any type of dog. So here is this little 4 month old fur ball," at that the puppy barked at Kiba's comment. "Aw well Oreo, I will heal your paw," Sakura said in a sweet tone. She then started applying chakra to the puppy's left paw, and within minutes her paw was healed. Oreo than trampled Sakura with licks. At that Sakura started to giggle.

All the girls commented on how adorable the puppy was. Then Shikamaru said, "Hey Genma are you to cheap to even get one of your best friends a birthday gift." He would have said girlfriend but the adults were present. (Now the girls stopped playing with Oreo and turned their attention to the guys). "Well I am going to give Sakura her birthday present once the party is over and we have some privacy," Genma said, but then regretted how he worded it. Sakura turned beet red. He was then meat with "Oh, nice gift Genma." and "Definitely not something that Sakura will forget".

Genma than blushed and said, "I-it-its no-not like that type of gift guys. It is something that I made my self, and wanted to give to her in private."(double meaning) He still heard chuckles though. Naruto then said, "Well no wonder you want to give her the gift in private, I mean if you made it your self it must not be that good." Naruto did not have time to duck and was met with green & pink cake to the face. He then threw a piece back at Genma but he ducked and it hit Ino in the back of her head. "Naruto," Ino hissed. She threw a piece at him but he sidestepped and it hit Sakura square in the face. "Food Fight," Chougi and Kiba yelled. Everyone started throwing food at one another. Shikamaru and Shino were even drenching each other with he cans of pop. "Oh Sakura," Genma asked in a singsong voice. "Yes Genma," Sakura asked while throwing several chips at Tenten. Genma than smeared icing all over her face. "I just wanna say that you should wipe that off before you get a break out," after he spoke Genma tried to run from Sakura but ended up slipping on some cake that was on the ground. Sakura tripped and fell on him.

"Hey Genma what is my birthday gift," Sakura said while smearing some cake on his face and neck. "Well why would I tell you, miss nosy," Genma said while licking some of the cake off his lips. Sakura then stood up and helped Genma up as well. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Iruka oh so kindly interrupted and said, "You guys the food fight stopped." They reluctantly released the gaze they had on each other. "Well guys we better clean up. Than we can head to Club Infinity after we are all done. OK guys," Sakura asked while picking up Oreo and wiping frosting off the puppies nose. She heard everyone groan but all agreed to help clean up.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone has finished cleaning up. The girls helped Sakura move her presents to her house. They then headed towards the club.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. That is except for the two love birds though.

Flashback--

"_**Hey there Genma would you like to dance," a very drunk woman asked. "No thank you Maya, I have a girl friend," Genma said while looking for a familiar pink haired friend. "Well if you say so," the woman said. She walked off towards the bar and asked for more booze. "There you are Genma," Sakura said. "Yah you found me," Genma said, "So would you like to- - but was cut off by a guy who said, "Well hello Sakura. I have not seen you lately. Would you care for a dance," a young man asked with a sincere smile on his face. (yah right) "Oh well sure I guess. Genma meet Sachi, Sachi meet Genma," Sakura said. They both exchanged a few hello's. "Come on Sakura-chan lets go dance," Sachi said. Before Sakura could tell Genma it would just be one dance she was already pulled away by Sachi.**_

_**As the two danced Genma was absolutely glowing with envy.**_

End flashback--

"So Sakura do you miss me," Sachi tried to act seductively. Sakura scoffed and said, "Not on your life, Sachi. I am with a new man now. He is sweet, charming, funny, smart, and caring. As in everything you are not. By the way why are you even in Konoha. You are the prince of the Lands of Lightning Country." Sachi glared and pulled her close to him and whispered, " I am here on official business to speak with Tsunade about finding me a suitable wife. Every prince needs a princess. Now you listen here and you listen good konouchi. I could have you any where I wanted. After all I will be the one to de flower you." He than lowered his hands and rested them on Sakura's (yes I am gonna say it) ass. He than started planting kisses on her neck. That is before she pulled away. "Do not touch me!" Sakura yelled. She kicked him where the sun don't shine, along with giving him a shiner and walked off. Genma tried to walk towards the guy for laying his hands on **his** Sakura. Sakura stopped him and said, "Don't worry Genma, I can take care of that guy. He is just a loser I used to go out with. I am with you Genma. I love you, not him. You are the only man I can ever truly love." She then hugged him. "I love you too Sakura, more than you probably will ever know. It just gets so frustrating seeing you with that guy." They hugged some more before they started dancing again. Little did they know that someone they know had seen the whole thing. "How long have those two been going out," Kakashi whispered to himself while glaring at Genma. Can you blame the guy, he is like a fatherly figure to Sakura and comes with the role of being over protective.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The night ended and everybody said happy birthday one more time to Sakura. "Hey Genma are you going to give Sakura her (he put air quotes around) 'gift'," Naruto said with a huge sheepish grin on his face. Sakura blushed again while Ino hit Naruto over the head and called im a baka.

"Well Sakura I will walk you home. After all I hid my gift inside your house," Genma said while grinning from ear to ear. While everybody walked home Kakashi told Anko he had to talk to Lady Tsunade about an upcoming mission and that he would be home later. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

There was Sachi smirking while saying, "You will be mine one day Sakura. After all Haruno's have had to marry into the Takahashi clan before." He than laughed evilly before disappearing in smoke.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As Sakura was sitting on her couch Genma was looking for her present. "Aw here it is," he called from the back of the house. "Sakura I present to you a gift that was made entirely by Genma Shirunai with some help from other sewers," Genma said in a proud voice. He than pulled it out from behind his back. Sakura gasped. It was a silk kimono. The major color was a little deeper shade than her emerald green eyes. The linings and minor coloring on the kimono were of a light pink shade. There was an added fabric for around the waist that went down to the hem of the kimono. The fabric was see through and had sparkles in it. It really made the dress look stunning. But not as much as the little pink cherry blossom embroidery's that covered the arms, back, and front of the kimono.

"Genma this is the best gift anybody has ever given me. It is so beautiful. Oh Genma thank you so much," Sakura said with pride. Oreo went up and sniffed it, she gave it a satisfying grunt and walked over to Sakura's side. "Well it certainly seems like Oreo approves of it as well," Genma said with a warm smile on his face.

'Oh he looks so dreamy right now,' Sakura thought._ 'Yah he sure does look handsome right now. Why can't you just pounce him right now Sakura,' Inner Sakura said while drooling. _

Genma walked over to Sakura and handed the kimono to her. Sakura smiled a smile that she only had for Genma. She then put it on a hanger, smoothed it out, and put it in her hall closet. She than walked back over to Genma with that same smile on her face and pulled his face down to hers and gave him one hell of a passionate kiss. Genma than dipped her and deepened the kiss. He than picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom where they spent the night having hot steamy sex' HAHAHAHAHA, just kidding.

Genma picked her up while still kissing her and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down underneath him. They played tonsil hockey for a few more minutes before they had to come up for air. Genma than whispered in Sakura's ear, "Sakura I truly love you with all my heart, and to prove that I will wait until you are ready to have sex. I love Sakura, I don't want to hurt you." He then pecked her cheek before starting kissing her jaw line. Sakura massaged Genma's head while running her fingers through his hair. She then whispered, "Genma you are the only one that can complete my heart, because I have had something missing inside of it until you came along into my life." Genma than started leaving love bites all over her neck.

He than sat up and brought Sakura into his lap. "Now everyone will know that you belong to me. I do not care if people know think that this relationship is taboo because we are suddenly together the day of your birthday. I love you know matter what Sakura," Genma whispered in her ear while stroking her hair softly. "Well I better get going," Genma said quietly. They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss goodbye. "Good night Genma-kun," Sakura said. Genma smiled and before disappearing on the other side of that door said, "Good night to you to Sakura-hime."

"Well lets get you to bed Oreo. You can sleep in my bed tonight, instead of that rug Kiba got for you," Sakura said while hugging the puppy and walking into her room. She put Oreo on her bed and changed into short shorts and a blue tank top. She curled herself and the pup up and her last thoughts before falling asleep were, "Genma is my one true love I know that for a fact." Genma thought the same about Sakura before falling asleep in his own bed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sorry people but I messed up, and put a chapter of my other story as this chapter instead. Well not anymore. I hope you reread this chapter people. The next chapter will answer unanswered questions


	8. MORE SECRETS REVEALED

~CAN TRUE LOVE CONQUER ALL~

CHAPTER 8: MORE SECRETS REVEALED

(time skip)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read&review I am also sorry for not updating sooner. I mean its October now. I am freaking in love with Halloween. The horror movies, haunted houses, and of course the CANDY. Well I love the haunted houses and scary stuff SO much more. Just a personal tid bit about yours truly.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. Sadly. :[

Also I forgot before but Sakura is an Anbu in this story as well.

Just as a reminder Sakura lives on the third floor of an apartment complex in apartment 328-CGenma's current one is on the second floor number 229-B

Because of certain time skips that have already happened the current time in the story is June 30th. In this story Genma's birthday is July 17th. They have been going out for a total of 10 months so far.

Also just to remind myself since I lost Sakura's description in this story.

She is 5'4 ½''(while Genma being near 6 ft) She let her hair grow but not to how far it was before it was cut. It reaches her shoulders now. She has an hour glass figure with toned arms, legs, stomach and back. Her legs are really long and one thing she has in common with Tsunade is her bust being the near size of her teachers. Her face grew more angelic loosing her childish features. Although the guys are also commenting something else. That's right her ass is now round and very shapely.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was sleeping soundly and of course was having oh so sweet dreams about Genma. That is until a loud knocking came from her front door.

"What the fuck who is waking me up at this ungodly hour," Sakura mumbled while looking at her clock. It read 4:38 am. "Better open the door before they beat it down," she finished with a yawn.

As soon as she opened the door she was met with an Anbu saying, "Your presence is requested at Tsunade-sama's office." The Anbu then made his leave.

Sakura walked into her bathroom and started on her shower while thinking, 'Why does Tsunade want to see me? Did she find out about those missing files? Or the now empty sake cabinet in her office?'. Sakura's thoughts continued as she dried herself off and put on her clothes.

For today she is wearing a mint green baby t with a cherry blossom on the front of it, a pair of tight jean shorts with black leggings and her favorite pair of brown sandals.

She decided to bring Oreo with her. On her walk to the Hokages tower she saw Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, where are you off to this early," Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, me well um, I was just heading off to the training grounds. Yah that's it," a nervous Tenten said. Tenten has been acting pretty nervous lately, Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled mischievously when she realized Tenten was walking away from the area where the Hyugga's grounds were.

"So do you always do this in the morning. Visit Neji in his sleep then go train," Sakura said teasingly with a grin. Tenten blushed 10 shades darker than scarlet and replied with, "Well if you must know I was visiting Hinata, not Neji." Sakura new her friend was lying but decided to bug her about it later. "OK, see ya Ten," Sakura said while walking off. "Yah see you later Sakura," Tenten said before running off in a different direction than the training grounds.

"I have such weird friends," Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura walked up the tower and was in front of Tsunade's door about to knock when she heard her sensei yell, "Get in here NOW."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura skidded to a stop in front of the Hokages desk. Tsunade pointed to one of the only two other chairs in the room and said, "Sit."

Sakura sat down and twiddled with her thumbs nervously. Tsunade than said, "Kakashi show yourself."

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her old teacher appear beside her. "Hello Tsunade-sama, Sakura."

Kakashi than sat himself in the chair beside Sakura's. Sakura was becoming more nervous by the second wandering why both her old senseis are here. Although she did not show it, after all she is a shinobi.

Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking. "Sakura, it has come to my attention(she glanced over at Kakashi) that you are having a taboo relationship with Genma Shirunai." She waited for Sakura's reaction. What she got was far from expected.

Sakura's eyes widened about Tsunade finding out. She was planning on telling Tsunade herself later today before of course cough, cough this incident. She than spared a glance at Kakashi. She thought for sure that he would have found out sooner or later. I mean the man is Genma's best friend.

Sakura than grew angry with the Hokage and all but blurted out, "HOW IS OUR RELATIONSHIP TABOO. WE ARE BOTH OF THE LEGAL AGE, AND LOVE EACHOTHER. GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON, SHISHOU, THAT US BEING TOGTHER IS TABOO."

Tsunade and Kakashi both had widened their eyes at what they had heard. Tsunade quickly rubbed her temples and took a calm cleansing breathe before deciding to speak. "Sakura it is not that, but I just worry about you. I mean he is so much older than you Sak" --- He is only going to be 24 in a month, six years older than me," Sakura cut Tsunade off.

Kakashi than turned towards Sakura and spoke. "Sakura it is not that we do not trust you. We are just worried about you. I am Genma's best friend and I just do not want to see you two getting hurt."

Tsunade throughout this time has been thinking about what to say next. She than looked up to see Kakashi done speaking. "Sakura I know what Kakashi is saying. But (turning to Kakashi) Genma is not the player he used to be. I know that this is what we mainly wanted to talk to you about Sakura. Ever since I became Hokage I have been keeping a track record on Genma's 'relationships'. (She put air quotes around relationships)(also don't ask why she did) I have noticed that after he became friends with you his stats dropped from 4 a week to 4 a month. Plus, from 2 years ago to this date he has had no sex what so ever." Tsunade came to a conclusion.

Kakashi than said, "Yeah except in his sleep." he said while looking towards. Tsunade had a confused while Sakura turned beet red. Tsunade than sighed and said, "Well that's a story meant for later this day. Shizune come in here with the hospital files and some sake."

"Shishou we do love each other and I would do anything for Genma," Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura we just wanted to talk to you so you wouldn't be in over your head. Now I know you do not need this but I approve of you and Genma being together. From what I have seen you two are meant to be together." Sakura's eyes bugged out at the last part she heard Kakashi say.

He than continued, "Yes, it is a shock hearing that from me but I do believe it is true. Genma doesn't even glance at another woman. You have really changed him Sakura."

Sakura gave a true dreamy smile and replied, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi sighed and said, "What have I told you a million times Sakura. You have passed jounin level we are comrades and friends."

Meanwhile Tsunade was drinking happily in the background.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry **Kakashi**, I guess old habits die hard."

Kakashi nodded before looking towards the clock and saying, "Well I am already an hour late to meet my partners for the mission. Bye." With that done he poofed away in a cloud of leaves.

Sakura looked towards the clock and decided she should go wake up Genma. "Well sorry Shishou but I have to go wake up Genma."

As Sakura started to leave Tsunade stood up and spoke, "Oh Sakura I forgot to mention earlier but I sent Genma on a mission near one am. I am sorry, he couldn't say good bye because of this direct mission."

Sakura turned around and faced the Hokage with a teary eyed look and said, "Oh, ok then. (she bit her lip) Bye Shishou." Tsunade came around her desk and held Sakura by the arm. "Sakura he left something for you at his apartment. He told me to tell you to go by his place right away."

With that said and done Sakura perked up a little and waved good bye before poofing away.

Tsunade sighed, 'Young love.' She than noticed all the files still on her desk and hollered to Shizune for more sake. (see some things don't change)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura suddenly poofed into her boyfriends apartment with Oreo by her side. (p.s. Oreo had to stay in the front office with Shizune, but she played with Tonton)

Sakura did a quick scan of his living room and had seen a box with a letter on top of it. She was now giddy. 'Oh I wander what Genma-kun bought for us.' **'Probably something kinky and perverted like him,' Inner Sakura commented.** 'You know yourself that he is sweet and kind without being a pervert.' **'Yah, yah whatever. Just open the box so I can see what is inside.'** 'Out of all the homicidal nut job freaks I got as a conscience it just had to be you.' **'Oh I love you too.'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner conflict and walked over to the gift. As she bent down to pick it up Oreo quickly jumped onto the table, snatched it up and ran into Genma's bedroom. "Oh no you don't, Oreo. Come here now, girl." With that Oreo made a whimpering sound and came back into the living room. Sakura pat her head all the while saying, "Good Girl."

Sakura sighed loudly before plopping down on the couch with her wrapped gift in hand.

Oreo hopped on the couch as well and laid her head down on her master's lap. Sakura held the present in both hands while biting her lip wondering what it is that Genma had got her.

"**I hope it's something that he will have to help us with," Inner Sakura smirked seductively. **

'Fucking Perv,' Sakura screamed at her inner.

'**Don't tell me that you don't think about it to. I mean you are the one dreaming about him and you in a sauna,' Inner snapped with a comeback.' **

'Just simmer down before you come back in my mind to talk.'

'**Whatever. But hurry up all ready and open it up.'**

After Sakura finished her debate she looked down at it once more. Quickly she tore off the paper but stopped when she heard a poof thinking it was Genma. But instead was met with a note to the face. Sakura frowned before looking down ad discovering the note being from her boyfriend.

_Dear Cherry-hime, _

_I knew you would immediately tear off the paper without looking for the note so here it is. Pretty Smart of Me huh!! _(Sakura rolls her eyes and mutters Smartass before reading on)

_OK stop calling me a smartass. (_Sakura thinks WTF!?)

_See I know you better than you think I do. I just wanted to let you know that I will be moving into a new apartment. As you know this one has too many 'memories'. Now I will need your help. My new apartment is on the fourth floor number 428-D. You need to help me design it. (Sakura squeals at the idea) Also all of my current furniture except the side table next to the couch will be given to charity. So I will be totally surprised when I get back from the mission._

_Oh yeah, I forgot about your gift. Just kidding Kura. I hope you like it. It is for whenever I am away on a mission. It is something that I made. See how talented I am. First it was your dress and now this. _Oh you and your gloating,' Sakura thought.

_Sweet Dreams my cherry blossom. The song that is in the gift is our song. The first song we danced to as a couple. _

_I love you, and be safe._

_Yours Forever,_

_Genma_

'Oh,' Sakura thought 'It sounds really great. I sure hope you are safe on your mission Genma. I love you too.

Sakura looked down and discovered the gift was a small music gift. When she opened it she heard the opening lyrics to "Nobody Loves Me Like You Do".

There was a small mirror on the back of the lid. She looked at the lid and had seen a cherry blossom with what it seemed to look like to her as a magical illusion surrounding it.(that was Genma's names meaning when I checked a Naruto site)

A huge grin came across her face as she ran her fingers over the carving. (on Genma's first name meaning is magical illusion) Sakura looked into the box once more and found a small charm.

Another note appeared and said, "To my dearest Sakura, This charm will be accompanied by another gift at Christmas. So I ask you to keep it safe until then. Also I know my mission will not be really long, so I ask you to find a very nice gift (preferably you) wrapped up with a bow on my birthday. If not, I will be forced to chase you down and tickle you."

Sakura giggled at the last part. She looked over her gift once more and than set it down. She than started thinking. 'Maybe I should be his present on his birthday.'

'**FINALLY, Inner exasperated. 'We need him. Have you noticed that we are getting aroused on a daily basis now, and that we need to dream about him every night to get those feelings out. Not to mention you going through multiple bed sheets a week.'**

Sakura blushed darker than a red rose itself. 'Wow, maybe he should even get home earlier in his mission. I mean we really have been getting horny a lot lately.' Sakura decided that she and Oreo should leave to start shopping for furniture and paint in Genma's new apartment. She glanced at the check that was left with the note.

(since I don't understand yen let alone pounds the money with be in American terms.) It read 28,000 dollars. '**I didn't know Genma was loaded.' **'Well he does go on a lot of high rank missions.' **'True.' **As Sakura finished her 'talk'. She glanced around the busy street and had seen platinum blonde hair. Ino," Sakura shouted. Ino heard her friend turned around and ran over to her.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you. Maybe we could get some lunch." Sakura eagerly agreed and off they went to a tea shop. She poofed Oreo home since the little puppy needed a nap. Once inside and seated Ino looked at Sakura and asked, "Sakura have you and Genma done it yet?" Sakura coughed on her tea before replying with, "Uh no not yet". Sakura's face was very flustered. "Because well, me and Shika already did it," Ino whispered quickly.

Sakura's eyes grew wide for a few seconds before asking, "So is he as lazy in bed as he is in life."

Ino's blush grew darker 10 fold. (or times ten). "Absolutely not, when he gets horny he is like a dang rabbit," Ino told her. Sakura than got a look on her face and asked, "Wait a minute have Tenten and Hinata?"

Ino had a look on her face as if she was thinking and than said, "Yep, out of us friends it was Naruto and Hinata. Then on the night Neji proposed to Tenten they got it on. So you are the last virgin left, Sakura."

Ino than saw a smirk appear on Sakura's face. Sakura than said in a sultry voice, "Not for Long. Genma will be back a little before his birthday and I intend to give him his best present ever."

Ino grinned while shaking her head and said, "Well I sure hope so forehead." Sakura gave Ino a glare and said, "Pig." They both then burst out laughing. On lookers sitting in the restaurant turned towards the girls and smiled. They had the two when they were growing up and are glad that they are friends again.

Sakura than stopped and asked Ino, "Hey Ino, Genma is moving into a new apartment and he gave me money for furniture and paint." "Than what are we doing here when we could be shopping," an exited Ino said while dragging her friend to the nearest paint shop.

Two hours later they came out with bags in each hand giggling about a joke they had just heard.

"OK, Sakura you are sure reds, oranges, and some of these other colors are for Genma," Ino said with a sigh. Sakura smiled and spoke up, "Oh yes, these are earthy and warm colors. Plus, Genma didn't even have any color in his last apartment."

"You know you must have somehow swept him off his feet if he made that gift for you," Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Sakura showed Ino her gift before poofing it into a scroll that is currently tied to her kunai pouch.

They arrived at Genma's apartment and put the bags inside before teleporting themselves to the nearby furniture & appliance store. "OK, we have most of the money left so what should we look at first," Sakura asked.

"Well considering what you intend to do when he gets back lets check out the mattresses first," Ino suggested. Sakura spoke, "Got it." After finding what Ino called the perfect mattress and ordering one they went to check out the tables.

"Never mind, you two could probably live with a table instead of a bed for a while," Ino finished with a giggle while Sakura was gaping at her friend with a faint blush on her face.

After a while the girls had finished with all bathroom, kitchen, and table needs. They soon collapsed on one of the sofas.

"Wow this is really soft,' both women said. Sakura quickly got up and got a good look at it. "Oh my gosh Ino get off your ass and look at the sofa." Ino did as so with a huff and soon said, "Well congrats Genma now has a new make out couch."

Sakura giggled and playfully nudged her friend. "Yep I think this one is right. Plus, look at the price it is right in our range for what we have left." Ino nodded her head in agreement.

(it is a lazy boy. A 3 seater and two colorfully striped pillows on it that would go well with the paints the two bought. It is a deep shade of maroon. Along with a blanket over the back of it. Otherwise imagine the sofa and apartment in what ever way your mind thinks / chooses)

Four lamps, 8 chairs, a throw rug, TV, and two ceiling fans later the girls were finally done shopping. Along with a lot of other unmentioned items.

"So Sakura how many rooms are in Genma's apartment," Ino huffed while putting the lamp down by his apartment door.

"Well as you have seen there is the living room/ dining room area which is pretty huge. Then there is the kitchen off to the side which is also pretty decent sized. Than through the second kitchen door is a sitting and relaxing area. Which I will use for yoga. There is also the hallway that connects everything together. It takes on an l shape. So after the sitting room it turns to the left. There are four closets in the hallway. Then there are two bathrooms and bedrooms."

Ino's eyes were as huge as dinner plates and than said, "Damn that boyfriend of yours must be loaded." Sakura merely rolled her eyes and said good bye to her friend.

Sakura looked at the clock, 8:47 pm. Well she figured she could work through the night on the apartment. She had to work straight for the next three weeks so she thought it should get done now.

Sakura first went to his old apartment and loaded up all the things he still needed into scrolls than used a few hand signs to return them to their normal sizes when she got back to the new apartment.

After that she changed into a gray over sized t and an old pair of her biker shorts. Sakura put her hair up in a bun, with a few strands falling and framing her face. After five hours Sakura was panting while congratulating herself and Oreo who was helping her.

'Whew, now that the painting is done and dry we can move some of he furniture. Two hours after that Sakura had all the furniture organized. The clock now read, 4:18 am. An idea than popped into her mind. Sakura smirked before laying a genjutsu over the apartment. Looking at it she giggled and thought, 'Wow this is how my dream apartment looked like when I was five.'

She than got out a walkie-talkie( from thin air, Oooohhhh maybe it's magic) and taped it to the back of the front door.

She than gathered up the empty paint cans and other trash and sent it down to the recycling center via teleporting.(go green, people, so recycle please)

Sakura teleported herself, Oreo, and her music box to her apartment. Sakura put on thick black sweats(it was cold that morning) and collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh.

20 minutes later she was awoken to Naruto screaming for her to come out.

"Uh, what is it Naruto," she asked with a yawn. She than saw Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato beside him.

"Teme was spotted and Tsunade is sending us to get him," Naruto said.

"Uh, another reason to hate that chicken ass haired bastard for making me get up. Just wait here so I can get a soldier pill. Sakura disposed of her sweats, put on her kunai pouch, and took a few soldier pills.

"Oreo stay inside and at least wait to pee for when I get back," Sakura spoke over her shoulder while closing the door behind her.

Sai smirked and said, "Nice look Ugly, it's a definite improvement." "Yah, yah whatever Sai," Sakura finished with a yawn while pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Some of her hair strands framed her face. As they started leaving Yamato remarked, "Sakura you must be really tired if you did not even make a punch for Sai at his comment." "Indeed I am Yamato. But I made my type of soldier pills that I use during 36 hour shifts at the hospital," Sakura said while walking past the gate.

Kakashi put his book away got a good look at Sakura and said, "Yes well instead of fantasizing over that Perv. Next time get some sleep." They than started leaping through the trees. Sakura's blush still remained while a comforting silence took over.

Sakura than came to a halt with the others as well. She than spoke, "There are five chakra's 5 miles ahead of us. One is Kabuto's. The others are Uchiha-bitch's, and his teammates."

Naruto laughed at Sakura's nickname for Sasuke. They soon arrived at the edge of the trees. The stayed hiding while ready to attack. Karin's voice was heard, "Come out and show yourselves cowards. We want a fight." Sakura smirked knowing the guys were ok with it she hollered back, "If it's a fight you want four-eyes, it's a fight you'll get." Sakura's eyes changed(remember she has the Kekkei Genkei in this story as well. Although in this story it is only water & lightning but still pretty powerful)

Plus, Sakura was looking for revenge on the red head since she criticized Sakura's hair and ninja skills. She than continued, "A lot of things have changed Kara(purposely)."

Every body than stepped into the HUGE clearing and paired off.

Juugo vs. Sai, Naruto vs. Sasuke,(duh) Sakura vs. Karin and Suigetsu, Kakashi vs. Kabuto

'What the hell she knows she is going to get killed if she goes against those two. Plus, what is with her get up. But her legs do look pretty nice,' Sasuke thought about Sakura while avoiding a kick from Naruto. 'What the HELL she hasn't looked at me this entire time,' he thought again.

While Sasuke was thinking Sakura was taking her fight seriously. Suigetsu dissolved into water when she threw shuriken at him. (Sakura deactivated her Kekkei Genkei so it would look even scarier when she called upon the weather)

(Oh yeah the waxing crescent is also out on this night with lots of glimmering and shining stars off in the distance)

Sakura made a clone and the clone went for Karin. Not an ordinary clone though. As Suigetsu came for Sakura he discovered her Kekkei Genkei. (don't ask me how or why) He thought back to something that he had read before about that specific Kekkei Genkei. . He tried to think of something when he remembered something his grandmother told him when he was four years old.

Although he seemed to have forgotten that on the night of the waxing crescent, waning crescent, and the full moon is when that Kekkei Genkei holder's powers are the strongest. (I looked up moon phases of June and the waxing crescent is on the 30) Suigetsu called out for Karin in silent code and she soon arrived while in the background Sakura was 'fighting' their clones. As Suigetsu went over his plan with Karin Sakura demolished their clones and went looking for the two.

"We have to have her find us, Karin," Suigetsu said with a hint of annoyance. After all Karin wouldn't shut up and just kept on saying that they should attack Sakura. Or in her words 'pink haired forehead'. sigh Yeah that is ssssoooo creative. "Where are they? Oh wait! Ha-ha I got you now," Sakura muttered beneath her breath. She was leaping through trees when Sakura detected the two chakra signatures she was looking for. She told them they might as well come out and so they did with their trap in place. Sakura came at them with her fist charged but they jumped at the last second. WTF!? She thought.

Karin and fish boy than raced back towards the clearing. Sakura raced after them but did not see Karin and Suigetsu stop and perform hand seals. As Sakura came through the forest edge she was suddenly thrust inside of a giant crystal clear bubble. She started banging on it and even did some hand seals but was quickly turning into panic mode. Everyone stopped their fighting to stare at what is going on.

'_Oh no, oh no! Dad told me that somebody outside the clan could find out. What do I do now.'_

Her teammates didn't know what to do. If they came at the bubble they might hurt Sakura. So instead they went for the next best thing. Sai drew out two Siberian tigers along with a white wolf to attack Karin. So the fights have continued. Except Juugo was down and out cold thanks to some of Sai's poison ink.

Also Sasuke and Kabuto decided to stay out of the fight to see what was going on with Sakura. Kabuto pushed up his glasses and thought, " Strange, there isn't anything about certain abilities of any such about her clan. Maybe I should bring this up with Orochimaru-sama.'

Sakura than thought, 'OK, calm down. Just think Sakura think. Oh the one fucking time Inner does not even show up! Wait I forgot on the night of the waxing crescent my power is at its greatest.' 'I just have to channel my energy around my being and it should be able to break the bubble. Ok activating **Mizuraikou**!'

Sakura opened her eyes finding her comrades, and the enemies staring into them. They were all shocked, except her comrades. Suigetsu was extra shocked because he thought the bubble was suppose to dispel her Kekkei Genkei. It was, but we all know tonight's moon phase.

All of a sudden Sakura stood straight up and merely poked the bubble. It was sent shattering to the ground. Sakura stepped over the pieces turned towards Suigetsu and suddenly smirked. Than spoke in a sultry and wise voice that was barely above a whisper

"You stupid fool. I see you have discovered something of me. Although if you knew more, than you wouldn't have thought to make a such puny restriction because of tonight. Too bad you won't live to tell the tale."

Both Suigetsu and Sakura's eyes darkened. They started for simple ninjutsu but Suigetsu stepped it up a notch and whispered something with some hand signs following. Sakura than froze on spot and she started rising into the air. (for some reason I am reminded of a resurrection)

"What the hell," Sakura bellowed while thrashing through the air all the while continuing to rise. Suigetsu than yelled, "I only meant to freeze you on spot but apparently your doing the rest yourself." Naruto of course got pissed off and charged a chidori at Suigetsu but instead it hit Juugo's limp body which soon became limp forever! Hahaha! ha-ha

Everybody became active once again with kunai being thrown along with punches and kicks. Although they soon stopped again when they heard an ear piercing scream from Sakura. They looked at her and soon had shocked filled faces.

'_What is going on with me?' _**'Duh, we're developing our full Kekkei Genkei. There is a time in every Haruno's life in their final teenage year that they develop this. It can happen anywhere at anytime.'**_ 'Oh aren't you just full of surprises.' _

Sakura than became calm and started humming a single hm. All of a sudden the moon and stars were covered with stormy clouds. Lightning started protruding from them with winds up to 30 mph. Then it all stopped and Sakura let out **that** ear piercing scream. Lightning soon struck her ankles, back, and the top of her left hand. Yes, she is still screaming.

The lightning and water soon engulfed her. Mind you it isn't ordinary water. Some water wrapped tightly around her left hand, ankles and torso. Almost as if it was squeezing her to death.

Her screams pierced through the night. Naruto tried to get up there to her but the water merely lashed out and knocked him on his ass. Soon chakra was released from the water orb. Everybody could feel its immensely strong chakra. The water moved away to revile a disheveled, panting, and coughing Sakura. Blood was pouring from her hand, feet, and back. Her shirt was shredded. Sakura was left in her wet & tight black undershirt that stopped at her bellybutton. Along with her biker shorts that are now blood soaked. The other shocking thing they had seen on Sakura, besides the blood, was her hair color. It now matched the deep blue ocean. Sakura than said barely above a whisper, "Genma."

She started falling from the sky but Kakashi and Naruto acted fast. Naruto caught her and handed her to Kakashi. "Lets move out, Sakura has already lost too much blood," Naruto said. Sakura tugged on Kakashi's arm. He looked down to her. Sakura pushed herself from Kakashi's grip landing in a crouching position. "I am fine, this is suppose to happen." With that she stood up straight. You could see the determination in her colorful eyes.

She than spoke in a harsh voice, "I want to finish this fight." Her team knew there was no stopping her. They than assumed position. Soon the fight started once more.

Suigetsu dissolved into water and came at Sakura in the form of kunai. Sakura caught all of 'him' in both hands. Sakura than threw them together and a water form of fish boy appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura whispered 'frozen death.' This direct jutsu requires so much chakra that the last Haruno who used it (her great aunt) nearly died.

Sakura took in a deep breathe before forming her hand(interesting it's her left one) into a fist. Everybody looked towards the two when they heard Suigetsu cry out in pain. He is now literally frozen. Sakura closed her eyes focused and than squeezed her hand a little harder.(It's like Gaara's sand coffin) He soon was a pile of ice on the ground. Sakura knew that she could keep fighting but only because of tonight's moon. She than turned towards Karin.

Karin pushed up her glasses before hissing out, "I am not scared of you, you pathetic blue haired weakling." Sakura's anger was seeping out of her. She than spoke, "Well than let the games begin."

Soon into their fight Karin was panting heavily. Sakura sighed a heavy sigh before saying, "It looks like you're the pathetic one here Karin." Instead of killing her. Like what everyone expected she depleted the rest of her chakra than zapped her with a lightning bolt from her hand knocking Karin unconscious. Sakura knew Karin could still here her so she spoke. "By keeping you alive I will just torment you more and more until you beg for me to take your life," she hissed out in a whisper.

Kabuto than snuck up behind Sakura and got her trapped into a genjutsu. Kabuto was than met with ice along his upper right arm. A second later the trapped Sakura poofed into a log. "Very impressive Haruno," Kabuto spoke. His eyes never left her body. Although trust me here people it wasn't in that way. He is just thinking. 'How can a girl like her who was so weak before be able to trick me.'

Except he was brought out of his trance by a glaring Sakura. But during her glare her vision doubled and she became severely dizzy. Sai and Yamato were the first to notice. Sai sent off a cheetah for Kabuto while Yamato caught the falling Sakura. Kakashi's booming voice sounded. "Move out team, Sakura is in critical condition." Team Seven soon disappeared. "Go report to Orochimaru I'll take care of these three," Kabuto said in monotone. Ink from the cheetah was dripping from Kabuto's shirt.

'Hn,' Sasuke said before leaping into the trees. On his way back to Oro-gay-mar-ewe he was thinking.

'_Wow she has really improved her strength. Judging by what happened I would say she has one powerful Kekkei Genkei. Looks like I have found my future wife. With both of us the Uchiha Clan will be better than ever. Plus, how she looked without that over shirt. Whoa! Looks like I better find Itachi, and soon. But what was it exactly that she said before falling I can't remember.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was brought into the emergency room over an hour ago.

Basically everybody from Konoha 11 were present except Shino, Chougi, and surprisingly Lee. They along with some others were on missions. "Oh I hope Sakura is alright," Ino said sleepily. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were all in the waiting room. Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones awake. Ino had nodded off after she had spoken. Tsunade soon stepped out of Sakura's room, clipboard in hand.

Naruto and Kakashi's heads perked up. Tsunade cleared her throat before speaking. "Sakura overly exhausted herself along with severe blood loss, but she is now stable and should be waking up anytime soon." Both men started walking towards her door when Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's arm.(heads up they don't know everything about Sakura's Kekkei Genkei. Just that she has one) "Kakashi you must know that since Sakura is the only one in her clan left that Orochimaru will want to get to her. That Kekkei Genkei can block the affects of the Beyakugan and Sharingan. It is the more powerful and difficult ones I have come across in my life. So please keep an eye on her." "Hai, Tsunade-sama I will." With that done Kakashi walked into Sakura's room.

He found Naruto giving her a bear hug. "Ai, put her down before dies from lack of oxygen," Kakashi spoke. Naruto put her down while saying his apologies. "It's ok Naruto," was her reply. "You gave us quite a scare Sakura." "Yeah you sure did!"

Sakura giggled at them. "Also Sakura, Tsunade-sama being the Hokage and all. Well she knows everything there is to know about your Kekkei Genkei. The Yondaime had secret records meant for the eyes of the Hokage only." Sakura merely nodded in response.

She took on a dazed look while staring out the window. "You're thinking about him again aren't you Sakura," Kakashi asked while leaning against the window.

"Of course I am. He has been on my mind every second since he has left for that mission. Well actually before that too, but you know what I mean. You're always worried whenever Anko goes out for a mission," Sakura said while still looking out the window. Kakashi sighed and said, "Hai, I am." "We'll let you rest now Sakura. Oh wait, Granny Tsunade also wanted me to tell you that you won't have any mission at all for the next 2 months, and your hospital shift was changed from nine am to four pm. Now you can go to lunch with me and Hinata every day," Naruto said with his usual sheepish grin.

The guys started to leave when Kakashi was holding the door and said, "Yeah Sakura, now you can have even more fun with Genma when he gets back. You know maybe I'll have to lend you some of my Icha Icha books. You never know what that man is capable of." He closed the door before a pillow made contact from a blushing Sakura shouting, "Pervert."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura has been relaxing more the past 16 days. But she has also been thinking about what she should do for Genma. She had gotten word that he would be back later today. That's right it is the eve of the playboy's birthday.

"Sakura snap out of it," Tenten said. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went out to shop and were currently resting at Ichikaru's. Sakura blushed and quickly said, "Sorry." Her friends smirked. First Hinata spoke, "You were having dirty thoughts about what you were going to do to Genma as his welcome home/birthday gift." The girls giggled as Sakura's blush got worse than the time she walked in on Tenten and Neji. Sakura than said, "So what if I am. It's all I have since he is gone. Plus, I can't put a genjutsu on myself having fun with him since we haven't done it yet."

More giggles erupted until Tenten spoke up, "Damn girl, you are horny. Good thing he is coming back today or you might have to visit the dildo store." Sakuras blush came back and when she decided to talk Ino cut her off by saying, "Hey Sakura, how about we head over to Victoria's Secret to help you find the wrapping for his present." Sakura's eyes sparkled with an idea and said with a giggle, "Sure. Besides when Genma sees the genjutsu I put on his new apartment he will need to calm down from his anger." "Wait a minute Sak, is it going to be like your prank when we played hide-and-go-seek at your house," Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded and than Ino asked, "Hey Hinata isn't that the night when you and Naruto ran passed home plate." Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. The table was met with hoots and hollers on Hinata's success. "Oh speaking of the two Neji tells me that Hiashi approved of you marrying Naruto," Tenten said. All the girls squealed and cooed over Hinata's engagement ring while said girl blushed and did her best to not stutter.

"Well girls we better get shopping because somebody's headboard will break tonight," Ino said while raising her iced tea. Before the girls could say hear, hear Sakura spoke. "Actually guys, it will be tomorrow night," Sakura said. Ino snorted(look at her nickname) "Sakura don't you know how fucking horny he will be tonight. I mean knowing him he had to jack off each night while staring at a picture of you." Sakura's eyes gleamed with mischief and said, "All the more reason to make him squirm, and make him even more horny for tomorrow. So horny he'll barely be able to walk." She than laughed at her ingenious plan.

Two hours later after shopping Sakura collapsed on her bed with Oreo licking hand.

Sakura walked over to the stuff she had bought. "OK, lets see. A red lace thong and matching bra, a black see through corset with pink strings, fishnet stockings, and knee length black boots, an emerald green lace trim nightie, white lacey satin bra and panties. Last but certainly not least is the pink satin lace up corset. This corset also had to be tied. The string colors are mint green. At the top the strings tie into a big green bow and meet with the cleavage. This will definitely be worn for the present."

It is now 7pm and Genma and his two partners for the mission (Kurenai and Asuma).

"Fine, you guys can come in, but don't make a mess Sakura is the one who designed it," Genma said while taking the key out of his pocket. Little did they know about the genjutsu on the other side of that door.

Genma opened up his apartment for his friends to see before him.(good choice buddy)

Kurenai immediately got hearts in her eyes and said, "Aw I wanted the same type of apartment when I was 5." While she said that Asuma spit out his cigarette and laughed uncontrollably.

Genma cocked an eye brow and looked inside. His jaw hit the floor, before he became angry. "HOLY CHEESE BALLS. THIS LOOKS LIKE BARBIE'S FREAKING PALACE!!!" **:[ There was pink, flowers, barbies, and all sort of girly stuff everywhere. **

He calmed down a bit and said, "Maybe you guys shouldn't come in." They said their goodbyes and off went the couple. (ps they have a 4 year old son)

Genma than realized it was really a genjutsu. He quickly dispelled it.

'Wow Sakura sure does have good taste. Well except for that little stunt she just pulled.' He than heard someone giggling by the door. Confused he looked behind and found a walkie-talkie. Genma pressed the to speak button and said, "If this is who I think it is you're in trouble." Sakura giggled some more before replying with, "Oh I am so scared of Mr.-I-love-Barbie-and-pink." Genma glared at the device and decided to change the topic. "Hey Kura you know how I was under you before, well now I am on top honey."

"Genma, you freaking playboy stop thinking that." "Fine, but only if I can come over and visit you." "Sorry sir but I already have a date with Oreo." "I knew that dog had it in for me, well what is your date gonna be like." "Well first I get to train her a little bit. Than I will have to change into my old nightie because I am giving her a bath. You know she reeks actually, I am going to add extra soap and bubbles."

Genma's eyes already clouded with lust from picturing her and said sultry, "Can't I come over to help you." "No can do. I have my present giving thing all worked out. So tomorrow you will be getting the best welcome home/birthday present of your life." "I sure hope so. It would just mean so much to me if my girlfriend had the best present for me," he said in an all to overly dramatic voice. "Oh boo-hoo, poor you. But you will be nearly ecstatic when you figure out what it is." (in a sing-song voice) "Can't you give me at least a hint since I have to go another night without seeing you," he said with an idea in his head.

Sakura smirked knowing what his idea is (well she planned ahead about it). "Well I guess so. So here it is. It is some thing that may never be returned." Considering Genma's lack of sleep of course he didn't get the hidden meaning. "That doesn't help but fine, goodnight Sakura-hime." "Good night Genma-kun."

Genma then went to bed and waited for four hours. He than poofed his way into Sakura's apartment. He decided to take a peek at what his girlfriend looked like. He tip toed over to her bed and lit the candle beside it. He looked towards Sakura but was completely dumbfounded. There lay his girlfriend without the blanket over her! Sakura was facing he other way. So he got a good view of her back. _'Damn I just want to take her right now, she looks so sexy.'_ Sakura was wearing a red lace bra and matching thong. But he was soon drawn from that to see a scar.(well it covered mainly the middle of her back) Genma thought it was a tattoo. _'Wow I have never seen this kind of tattoo before. I mean two clouds with lightning coming out of them and rain pouring from them into what it looks like to be the ocean. Well I'll simply visit her tomorrow and find out.'_

Genma arrived back at his place and fell asleep within a moments time. While in a apartment beneath him Sakura was smiling seductively while studying her emerald green lace trim nightie she was currently sporting. Sakura waved goodbye to her puppy before poofing into Genma's living room. "It's time for the opening act," Sakura chanted to herself.

~Genma opened his eyes slightly at the sight at the foot of his bed. "Oh Sparky you are finally awake," a very aroused Sakura purred seductively. Genma sat up straight when Sakura began climbing her way towards Genma on the bed. Genma gasped when she grabbed hold of his hardening length. Sakura's eye brow rose with a smirk and she decided to massage him.

All the while Genma was groaning in pleasure. She pulled away looking up at a very confused and now fully aroused Genma. Sakura put her finger to his mouth before he could talk. She then trailed down his chest (he sleeps in his boxers, how hot is that) until it reached the hem of the now constricting fabric. Sakura climbed on top of Genma . They met in a hot and passionate kiss. Sakura started kissing all the way down to his boxers. Genma definitely did not expect what was to come.

Sakura licked her lips before saying, "Sorry Genma but you need your rest. I will see you later today for your birthday." Sakura smirked before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Genma groaned out loud. His thoughts started kicking in. 'I can't believe that little vixen. Oh she will not be able to walk for a long time after I get through with her.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well see you later Genma," Shikamaru said with his arm draped over Ino's shoulder. Ino smirked and said, "I sure hope you like her gift for you Genma." The girls giggled while the guys merely chuckled. Except for Naruto and Kakashi who threatened him if he did anything to Sakura. Genma and everybody else left the party building and headed their ways.

'Man, I wasn't able to see Sakura during the entire party. Well except for those glances she sent me. Plus, she left early so I can't walk with her to the complex. Damn, I want her NOW!' Genma soon ended up in his apartment. Genma's thoughts stopped as soon as he saw Sakura poof into his apartment. Sakura is also in her fish net stockings and her boots.

Genma's jaw dropped and his pants became even more tight. Sakura smirked and laid down on his couch. "Genma happy birthday. Won't you come over and open your present," Sakura purred. Genma jumped over the table separating her from him.

Genma landed on the couch on top of her. They looked each other in the eye before Genma started kissing Sakura. She happily replied and started running her tongue over his. While kissing both found their hands busy at work.

Genma was rubbing Sakura's sides and her lower stomach. Sakura raked her hands over Genma's back underneath his shirt.

"Oh Genma," Sakura moaned softly when said senbon chewer(not currently) added a little pressure onto Saki's heat.

"These clothes have got to go," Sakura panted out. Genma grunted in reply along with tugging off Sakura's boots and stockings.

He came back up to Sakura and kissed her jaw line and earlobe. With Genma kissing Sakura she decided to take off his pants for him.

She than tugged on his shirt when he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled a way shortly and tossed it over his head and across the floor. Genma than picked her up while still kissing her. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips against his. They both moaned out loud.

Eventually they made it to his bed. Genma landed forward with Sakura beneath him. Genma moved down to her neck biting and sucking along the way. Sakura kept moaning while massaging his lower stomach.

In a flash Genma was beneath Sakura. Sakura gave him a smirk. She started trailing light kisses down his chest while tracing over them with her fingertips. Sakura soon ended up at the edge of his boxers. Sakura pulled them down and just stared down at him for a minute.

"Wow Asuma was right when they nicknamed you the sperminator," Sakura said while licking her lips greedily. Genma just smirked but it was replaced by a loud groan from his lips.

Sakura was biting and sucking anywhere she could find on his cock, as in his already excruciatingly hard member. Genma kept on moaning and groaning while massaging Sakura's scalp with his fingers urging her to go on.(and she sure did)

Sakura was also massaging his balls with one of her hands. The other was stroking his shaft. Above her Sakura heard Genma bellow her name and as he did Sakura licked up and swallowed his flowing and oncoming seed.

Genma hissed in approval before bringing Sakura up to face him. Just how she looked made him go harder. Sakura was panting with some of his precum still on her chin. She had half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

Not to mention from her panting her bust looked like it was just about to pop out of that tight pink corset. Genma was soon on top of Sakura again. "Are you ready to open your present Genma," Sakura said sultry.

Genma got out his kunai and said, "I have been ready." Before Sakura could protest the corset was already cut from the top of the bow down to her (need another word for her vagina) pleasure center. It was even thrown across the room.

"Genma that was ver-mhpm Sakura was cut off with a mind blowing kiss. Genma than decided to torture her the same way she did to him. Genma kissed down her collar bone and to her breasts. He was nipping and kissing the right while massaging the other.

SAKI'S POV

'Genma," I moan loudly. I keep on panting while massaging Genma's shoulder blades and neck. He than switched sides. My moans kept on getting longer and louder.

I know I am close now.'

NORMAL POV

Genma than continued kissing his way down to her heat. Sakura's breath hitched when she could feel Genma's breath on her clit. She braced her hands to the sheets while she whimpered. Genma than started licking her swollen lips. He than stuck his tongue between her folds. Sakura was panting even more and started moaning longer. Both of them had a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies.

Genma started licking her small pink bud. Sakura arched her back high off the bed and groaned in pleasure. Genma than took it whole in his mouth and sucked on it so hard. Nearly Sakura's entire body came of the bed and she screamed Genma's name to the high heavens. Genma dove his tongue into her lapping up all of her sweet juices away from her pink curls.

'Man this is the best thing I have ever tasted, but I can't believe I made her climax so soon. Well we have been like this for well over an hour now but still. **'Plus she tastes so natural and smells like rainwater cherry blossoms.' **

For once Genma completely agrees with his conscious. Genma brought himself up and over Sakura being careful to put his weight towards his arms. Sakura ran her hands through his soft brown hair.

"Sakura are you ready," Genma whispered to her. Sakura looked him in the eyes. They both could see lust but mostly love. Sakura smiled that special smile before saying, "I am absolutely sure Genma. Besides I don't want you to use a condom anyways. I am on the pill. I love you Genma, you will be my first and only." They smiled and looked at each other another minute.

Genma positioned himself above Sakura and said quietly, "Now this will hurt at first." Sakura nodded her head.

With that Genma slowly pushed into her. Tears blurred Sakura's vision but only one fell while Sakura made a whimpering sound. Genma quickly kissed that tear away and said, "It's ok Cherry, if you want I can stop." Sakura smiled at Genma's kind words but said no.

A few minutes went by until the pain turned into a dull throb. Sakura nodded her head for Genma to continue. Genma gently pulled out of her than pushed himself back in.

Sakura whimpered/sighed at the pleasure and pain coursing through her. The pain was soon replaced with pure ecstasy. Genma continued his slow rhythm while Sakura writhed beneath him.

Sakura was kissing Genma's collarbone all the while moaning his name. She was getting sweatier and wanted to let her orgasm go but couldn't. Sakura put her hands on his well chiseled chest and tried to calm her breathing. Genma took it as a sign to stop.

When he looked up at her he nearly did a double-take. There she was the woman of his dream.

Her skin glistened in the moonlight, streaming from his bedroom window, from the sweat streaming her skin. Since she was panting lightly her chest rose and fell with the beat of her heart.

Sakura stared into his chocolate brown eyes before pulling Genma into a searing kiss. He didn't hesitate to reply and rested his hands gently on her sides. Sakura pulled away.

Genma could only stare into her eyes. His length hardened at the sight of her lust and love filled eyes. A soft moan escaped from Sakura's lips. '_Wow, this is amazing. Who knew it would feel sol good to have him harden inside of me.'_** 'Amazing.'**

Sakura then found herself under Genma and he left quite a mark on her neck. "Genma I need you. Please go faster and harder," Sakura could barely get out in between her pants from his continuing achingly slow pace.

Genma moved his lips to her ears and whispered, "Any time." He nibbled a little on her neck for a second before returning to her face. His pace started picking up and Sakura continued letting out soft moans and pleasured sighs. Genma's back was already filled with scratches and bloodied finger nail marks.

He was now going at a speed that only a ninja could comprehend. Sakura was screaming out his name. They were both sweating and panting heavily. Genma kept on groaning and moaning at the feel this woman was causing him. "What do you think of me now Sakura," Genma hissed out while plunging into her.

Sakura let out a shriek of pleasure before responding with, "Oh for Kami sake Sparky, you are absolutely unbelievable. You are the sexiest, funniest, and the sweetest man I have ever known. I dream about you every night, and sometimes you are drenched in sweets like chocolate and caramel," Sakura oh so subtly screamed out.

Genma smiled his special smile for Sakura. He kissed her on the cheek and asked her in a teasing way, "What about the smartest?" Sakura giggled at his antics before saying in an equally teasing way, "Sorry bub, but somebody else checks out in that department." Genma became predator like and growled against her throat and nipped at it. "Oh, well than I guess somebody gets punished for giving the teacher the wrong answer." Sakura started giggling but soon started throwing her head back and screaming out, "Oh yes, Oooohhhh Professor Shirunai I have a been a bad student." At the mention of these words straight from 'Come Come Paradise' Genma pounded into Sakura even harder.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Many moans and ecstasy filled screams later………….

Neither had given in yet to their on upcoming orgasms. Although both had already gave in to the orgasmic pleasure twice. "Oh Genma don't stop," Sakura shrieked throwing her head back and gripping the sheets to no end, in which they were ripping from her utter strength she was trying to hold back.

Genma looked at the clock. 2:47 am.

'_Holy shit we have been at this for like 4 hours now, and she is a virgin. Damn. Shit I think am starting to get tired," _Genma's thoughts were running a muck in his mind as he thrust inside his girlfriend. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to her. _'I can't believe this is happening (duh). I am in bed with the man of my drea-ooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Must stop thinking and focus on that body of his. ;) _"OH GENMA". she shrieked in the night.

Then Genma moved his shaft to the left while sliding into her.

Sakura let out the loudest of screams and bellows she has ever had in her life, except this one was with pure and unadulterated ecstasy. All she could see were stars along with the occasional white before they rolled back in her skull. Her entire body (the acception of her feet and the top of her shoulder blades) came off the bed. With that flexibility of hers she formed a near perfect 'C' but still kind of crooked. She kept that position for about a minute before falling back to the bed.

Genma was careful not to put extra weight on her when she fell back down.

Her body continued to rock and writhe beneath Genma, as he let himself go. He to let out the loudest moan he has ever made in his sexual life.

He let himself fall on top of her while still trying to catch his breathe. Sakura's eyes were wide and she was staring at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath. Genma rolled off of her and eventually his breathing calmed down.

He looked to his right and smiled at the sight that is and always will be his Sakura.

Sakura's breathing eventually calmed down. Part of the sheet that was not completely ripped apart had found it's way around her naval. Genma sighed at the sight of ripped green mint sheet around her stomach. Sakura than looked towards Genma and smiled that special smile. She than said, "Koikogareru Genma." Genma pulled her towards him and gave her a tender kiss. He looked into her eyes before saying, "Koikogareru Sakura."

Genma reached towards the floor looking for the blanket. Which just so happened to have been tossed aside. Except he reached to far over and fell off the bed. He was soon accompanied by Sakura. Apparently they were both tangled up in the sheets.(and the love they share)

Sakura giggled and said, "Are you sure we should be sleeping on the floor after all of the fun we just did." Genma smiled up at her. He landed on his back wit Sakura toppling over on top of him.

They both got up and into bed, with the blanket this time. "Good night, Ichuunoonna." (I looked up the word on some translation dictionary site) Sakura gave him that smile before snuggling even closer to him. Can you get any closer? Yeah, she is that close. "Good night, Kareshi."

With that they continued their tangled up mess that is full of love, bliss, and life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Koikogareru- too be in love with (go ahead and correct me. I found it on a translation site)

Ichuunoonna- girlfriend (follow what is in the above parenthesis)

Kareshi- boyfriend (you know the drill look up.

I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun, hard, confusing, fun, crazy, and did I mention fun to write.

Please read & review

Also I am sorry for this coming out so late. It is the longest chapter for this story that is for sure. Plus, I have been having some issues at home. I hope everybody has a good weekend.

Also VOTE AND BE HEARD IN TOMORROW'S ELECTION

I am still open to any ideas for future chapters. I love you all. Rock on everybody. Or to any other music y'all listin to.


	9. SO SORRY

SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED.

MAYBE I WILL START WRITING WHEN THIS DEPRESSION FADES AWAY INTO THE FOG THAT SURROUNDS MY TOWN CURRENTLY.

SO UNTIL THEN(BASICALLY THE END OF TIME)

JA NE-

GOOD BYE-

AVERTERSAIN-

AUREVOIR-

SALUTE(BYE)-

CIAO-

ALOHA-

VOIR-

ASTALAVEESTA BABY-


End file.
